User talk:Chezrush
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Karkat and Gamzee.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BitterLime (Talk) 22:15, December 10, 2011 Excuse me, but Jake is the Page of Hope, not Breath. Per Ankh 15:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) If you wish to help out with the night watch, feel free. But do not edit pages which are scheduled for deletion. Per Ankh 16:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Character infoboxes Go to "Add other Templates" in the Edit bar, then in the search box, type "Template:Infobox Homestuck Character". Per Ankh 20:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, well the character infoboxes are created using Template:Infobox Homestuck Character, I assume you probably meant like how John's exists as John Egbert/Infobox. Basically just add "/Infobox" on to the end of the page name and create the infobox there instead of on the character's main page and then just transclude it back into the main article. Really it only needs to be done for main characters (it's an anti-vandalism measure) but I think the consensus is to do it for all the characters. The Light6 23:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I didn't notice Per Ankh had already replied. Also probably should just add that "Add other Templates" is only on "New Wikia Look" which I assume you use, personally I don't because I think it looks horrible. But if you use MonoBook like me you would have to add it manually. The Light6 00:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Cool thanksChezrush 23:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Charecter Drawing Hey, just a thing. You know you can make the box smaller in MS Paint? And please use a different thing for your character BESIDES MS Paint. Try using Paint.Net. It is a bit better than mp. Also, the eyes and mouth are a bit high. And yes, I am messing with you. CattyGodstrid 22:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care. I just wanted to try out MS paint on charecter drawings. Honestly it was pretty good for MS. So you think your'e messing with me but you aren't and you never will. So stick all youre crap and stick it in your mouth catty. Chezrush 00:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandals I did notice, and it's kinda creeping me out, since this wiki is normally covered with them! The Rogue of Space 19:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) that means they could attack at any second. Stay on your guard. Chezrush 23:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude! Stop talking about them! You're tempting fate! That's a BAD idea! User:Per Ankh 23:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I know why there are none. Because the wiki has two new admins. They are afraid of them. OF COURSE!!!! Chezrush 01:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Not to mention an eternally active Rollbacker-me! User:Per Ankh 02:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello. I need your help. When do you think Hussie will anounce UU? HARmaniac 20:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) not until a while yeah 20:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think maybe not untill another act. Chezrush 21:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New picture I dunnno I found a good picture but I changed my mind and picked a picture of Fry from Futurama in his underwear doing jazz hands. Chezrush 22:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:HELP with signature Okay.... first scroll up to the top of the page, you should see your username there. Normally, just clicking it takes you to your profile. Hover over it, then click my preferences. Scroll down to signature and go nuts! I've never used complex signatures, myself, just a link to my profile under a different name. experimentalDeity 20:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool. Now I wil do a test run. 20:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest including a link to your profile in your signature. Like mine: User:Per Ankh|experimentalDeity (I took out the dual brackets so you can see the coding) experimentalDeity 20:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC Changed it again NOW FIXED ! User:Chezrush|PeanutbutterJellyYo! 21:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I am making this hapen! You forgot the double brackets --> [[]] around the link.Kinda need those!experimentalDeity 21:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) DAMMIT NOW LOOK WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED Great now I have to delete all this. >:O I don't know why, but this is amusing. experimentalDeity 21:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) %$#@^$@%! {rofls} You're like John when he was still fussing with his sylladex! experimentalDeity 21:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I think I got it. user:Chezrush| 21:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Damn it never mind. This sucks so badly. Going back to chezrush :/ Chezrush 21:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Next time, try this one: [ Chezrush | MaximusAwesomus ] just remove the spaces. experimentalDeity 21:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Ohyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes MaximusAwesomus 21:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! experimentalDeity 22:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Upload guidelines Please read them, especially re:categorisation Got it. MaximusAwesomus 23:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox pictures In response to your question for the little tabs which let you switch the picture, for that you have to use the tabber code. However you are using a pure infobox on your page as opposed to one created specifically for Homestuck characters and fan characters so I am not sure it yours will support the tabber code as the Homestuck one has code in it specifically to help support it. However I can easily change it to the other template if you want. The Light6 23:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and Chez? Rogue is spelled: R o g u e, not R o u g e. experimentalDeity 00:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I went ahead and swapped the template over and fixed the Rogue typo. The Light6 17:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MaximusAwesomus 21:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I think we finally got it. Cage is not allowed to play any of them! Period! Cage is a real actor in the Homestuck world! Therefore, he can't play character! experimentalDeity 20:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Fine. Uh-huh. I see. Congrats on being right. experimentalDeity 17:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :D Re: Hussie is so confusing ... : ? And that line came from where? experimentalDeity 00:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003830 - Chezrush :That is just a comment on their hair colour not on their skin colour. The Light6 00:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :I know. But honestly, who exactly would have blonde hair other than a American unless it would have been died, and that seems a little bit unlikely - Chezrush ::I believe you mean Caucasian and I think Hussie even addressed that before during his blog posts. The Light6 01:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::seems so. Well then. Carry on. Maximu5awes0meu5 01:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Your user page Okay as you can see I moved the pictures, hope it's okay that way. You also said you had some problems with the character box? What exactly do you want to do? Also is there any reason some of your pictures are surounded by ...lots of empty space? Like the robot picture.BitterLime 18:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It's all good (insert Stephen The Lesbian). Also no idea, just does it like that. 20:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I see. We now have four. Off topic, Not that I want trhem, but where are the vandals? They're not around. experimentalDeity 21:10, March 1, 2012 (UTC) yesterday I had to warn off 2 of them so... Boot to da head yo 21:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm paranoid and slightly nervous. experimentalDeity 21:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not like there going to- I don't want to say this on the internet. WHERE THEY ARE WATCHING US Boot to da head yo 21:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Also BTW Pesterchum is broken right at this moment so, yeah don't try to pester me Boot to da head yo 21:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been on pesterchum in a while. experimentalDeity 21:42, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 0_0 Boot to da head yo 21:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Been far too busy. experimentalDeity 22:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I have it on my other computer (which I'm on right now) and it works Boot to da head yo 22:09, March 1, 2012 (UTC) But since it's a technical work computer* I wouldn't be using it much. It's a computer I use for work at home Boot to da head yo 22:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) block templates Hey, I know you want to help. But please leave adding the block templates to whoever did the block. As you just saw it will just result in two or more people doing the same thing at the same time, and then we removed one of them at the same time as well. Besides the block templates are supposed to be added by whoever blocked the person anyway. Feel free to use the warning templates ofcourse, those are for everyone to use. They should be signed though, like everything else on a talk pages.bitterLime 21:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok got it. Boot to da head yo 22:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Random Stuff Oh dear god. Time to add a new "armpit galaxy" to go with the Twilight one in my Genesis frog. I judge a fandom by what it focuses on and it's wiki. Except for Twilight. ; ) experimentalDeity 02:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Allways forget the Twilight. Oh and any Justin Beiber fandom (if that even exists!) Boot to da head yo 02:56, March 10, 2012 (UTC) {stares at the Recent Updates page} It's definitely Friday. The vandals are going NUTS lately! {back to you} Speaking of fandom, I found someone on the Dr. Seuss wiki who doesn't know what a fandom is! experimentalDeity 03:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) we should have something like this on the wiki because Scratch has been there for quite a while. Boot to da head yo 03:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) also for the suess thing, WTF?! Crazy. Boot to da head yo 03:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) True. I have a basic poll in my wiki's community messages. experimentalDeity 03:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Or one of those chat things that are like : "3394939303 Million peeps are online. Chat with them now!" Boot to da head yo 03:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You man wiki chat? experimentalDeity 03:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) yes. this made me accidently my LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIQ6fQQkwrg&feature=related. Seen it; it bores me. experimentalDeity 04:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I think I just figured out why Bard is a destructive class in Sburb: It's not referring to bard as in an entertainer, it means "Bard" as in the gaming term. As in kill. experimentalDeity 21:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) As well as Gamzee being a fucking clown. And his name has the word "Game" in it. Boot to da head yo 21:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Good point. experimentalDeity 22:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Man I feel bummed. One of my favorite cartoonists died a few weeks ago.I am the wizard its me 01:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Check out the new script here! experimentalDeity 01:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Nice! You do have to remember though, Dave, John, and Jade don't do periods or Caps. Boot to da head yo 01:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) John does use both occasionally. And besides, this film has a Pesterchum upgrade, allowing for skype calls. So, typing quirks have essentially faded out. experimentalDeity 01:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What about trolls? (AKA Karkat's Angry Voice, Tavros' stutter if thats what you call it, Sollux's lisp, so many!) Easy: Just don't use video during the call. and the vocal quirks stay. I said TYPING quirks, not speech quirks. And did I see you over at the Seuss wiki? If so, thanks for the idea! experimentalDeity 01:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) THERE! Finally! Stupid Internet Explorer! experimentalDeity 02:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Now we need to think about Act 2 and the end of the first movie.Boot to da head yo 12:01, March 15, 2012 (UTC) But first, we need to get WV out of the way. And I can't use my Homestuck book for the other Acts. Oh well. It's duty is done. The end of the movie should be the end of Act 3. experimentalDeity 16:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Act 3? Then this would happen: I think it should be somewhat like this: But it appears any way, Act 7 is its own movie. Also would the Skype format so that you would see the person your pestering's face? Because if that was with the trolls, the kids would know that the trolls are- well trolls. Boot to da head yo 19:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, why are all the vandals saying Hussie is Bonshakita Lafoundria? I'm starting to predict it's the same person. Boot to da head yo 19:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) No! Movie one has already been planned out to be 1, 2, and 3. then the Intermission. And the Trolls can't stream video that far, so, voice-only for them. experimentalDeity 19:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) The movie plan went like this: Acts 1,2,3. Intermission. Act 4 and 5.1 Act 5.2, and a bit of LE's arrival. LE's arrival in full and Act 6.1, intermission 1, and 6.2. 6 intermission 2 + (undetermined) Act 7 experimentalDeity 00:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I just thought of something, the only reason that the Post Scratch kids can't prototype is because Hussie is to lazy to draw the new sprites!Boot to da head yo 01:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :>hussie :>lazy :i don't think that word means what you think it means. 01:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not saying that he's lazy just that either he is making huge plots and stuff like he always is or he is busy doing something else that is probably inportant. Boot to da head yo 12:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo Chez! You have a message on your Dr. Seuss blog. experimentalDeity 19:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I'll get the job since I'm so new but, I never know! I am the wizard its me 19:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) We do have a few dedicated editors... hmm... we need to draw them away from the Lorax and focus on the other bits. experimentalDeity 23:49, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Woah. Theres another pantskat. Now there has been 3. http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006673 Immediately adding the unusedfile template I would recommend against it, I usually wait half an hour to an hour before adding it, that is why I didn't add it when I categorised that picture last night, and it turns out with 20 mins it was being used. My point is try not to be over eager in tagging new images with it. The Light6 23:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I ususally do that as well. But for some reason I hadn't checked the recent photo uploads and seen how long the photo was there. That was probably the problem. I am the wizard its me 00:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I just updated the Homestck movie forum. experimentalDeity 23:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sweet. I am the wizard its me 00:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I made a scene for LE's arrival! http://archiveofourown.org/works/369353/chapters/609283 experimentalDeity 00:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh god. That is awesome. I am the wizard its me 00:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) When tagging files as unused, please remember to add the timestamp with I usually forget how to do that. Thanks. I am the wizard its me! 20:48, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I need to keep a note of that. I'll put something on that. I am the wizard its me! 21:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Chez? Put that message on HIS talk page! experimentalDeity 03:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) No I'm not copy pasting that whit again. Let him just drag himself over to your page. I am the wizard its me! 03:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Concieted parts? Explain. experimentalDeity 03:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC) You see the whole reason he blanked the page was because it was conceited. To be honest some is (like the anon vandal part) I'm not saying it completely is and horrible just that it ticks people off like that guy. I am the wizard its me! 03:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) PS I hate this autocorrect. I removed the anon vandal parts. You have permission to edit my page. experimentalDeity 04:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the assist! Ooo, I see you're a part of the Scott Pilgrim wiki! Yeah. Why are you? I am the wizard its me! 21:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) A bit. experimentalDeity 21:33, April 9, 2012(UTC) I feel like I should edit there more than I do. I am the wizard its me! 21:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) here you go ! experimentalDeity 02:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Hopefully this worksnon Kindle Fire. Homestuck Hotshot 02:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't. DUESUSJSJSJCJFRJRKRJRJRJ. Homestuck Hotshot 03:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Then use it on google chrome or Internet Explorer instead. Duh.experimentalDeity 03:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome It's okay ;) the17Master 12:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.:D Chezrush 12:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Have fun with that! experimentalDeity 01:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. Chezrush 01:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :D experimentalDeity 04:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo. experimentalDeity 02:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC) looking at it somewhat proves RS Benson is HTP. Pyron and Nervous Broad. Chezrush 02:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait, I'm looking at their welcome template now and it doesn't loo like our warning2 one. experimentalDeity 02:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) " " Umm yeah it does. Just minor differences (aka alive Aradia, welcomeing instead of scolding) Chezrush 02:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean This template? experimentalDeity 02:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I mean she is adding it to the people who are on her wiki. Also on SNN (Sonic News Network) she has a exact replica as ours. Chezrush 02:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC)